


Pretty Kitty - Part 2

by flickawhip



Series: Pretty Kitty [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Part 1 is currently MIA, but I wanted to share this one anyway.RP Fic.





	Pretty Kitty - Part 2

Dienna had half-laughed when she made her way to the guest-bedroom and found Kitty laying on the bed. 

"Well, hello Kitty-cat..."

Kitty smiled and purred.

"Hope you don't mind...but the new mistress said her little Kitty was allowed on the bed."

Dienna smiled, stroking the girl's hair. 

"No Sweetpea... I was hoping you'd stay with us."

Kitty smiled and purred some more.

"Sounds good to me...."

"So, does the Pretty Kitty want some cream?"

Kitty smiled and purred while nodding. Dienna smiled. 

"Move up then..."

Kitty smiled and moved up on the bed. Dienna smiled, slowly undressing herself, making a show of it, before settling herself on the bed. 

"Come here Kitten."

Kitty mewed and slowly crawled across the bed to her. Dienna smiled, stroking the girl's hair. 

"Do you know how to get your cream?"

Kitty mewed again and began licking Dienna's face. Dienna smiled, stroking the girl's hair again gently. 

"Little lower Sweetpea."

Kitty mewed and began to slowly lick her way down Dienna's body. Dienna murred happily. Kitty slowly got lower and soon got to Dienna's breasts. Dienna smiled. 

"Feel free to play Kitten..."

Kitty purred and began to lap at Dienna's breasts. Dienna murred happily. Kitty kept licking. 

"Move south Sweetie..."

Kitty mewed and obeyed starting to move down Dienna's body again. Dienna murred again, stroking the girl's hair. Kitty began licking at Dienna's clit. Dienna soon mewled and arched to her. Kitty kept licking. Within minutes Dienna cried out and came.


End file.
